


Don’t cry over spilled wine

by OliviaRider



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaRider/pseuds/OliviaRider
Summary: Anthony meets teen John at an after party, and things get heated after John spills wine on the singer’s pants.





	Don’t cry over spilled wine

"Fucking watch what you're doing!" I yelled at the scrawny little brunette, who had been kind enough to dump an entire glass of cheap red wine on my lap. "Dude, you ruined my pants!" I stood up and grabbed at the crotch of my pants, where the red wine was slowly spreading. Fuming, I looked at the face of the other man. Suddenly, my expression softened. "Shit, Kid, don't cry about it."

The kid wiped at a stray tear. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that you're Anthony Kiedis and I... I came here to meet you. I was bringing you a drink and then I... I was distracted and... You can have my pants."

I tried not to, but I laughed looking at his skin tight hot pink leggings no way was I fitting in those. "Listen, it's okay," I told him. "Do you know if there's a washer and dryer in this place?"

"Oh yeah, downstairs," the kid said.

"Show me?" He actually blushed when I said that, and I started to think that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that this kid dumped wine on my crotch. He was shorter than me, but not by more than a few inches. It was his size that made him seem so tiny. He was half my size, all thin and...

"Yeah, it's right over here," he said, leading me to a door down the hall. It was just another after party, no one would even notice I was gone. I wondered if anyone would notice this kid was gone. He seemed too young and too pretty to be all alone.

We went down the stairs and he pointed out the washer and dryer. I smiled and started to take off my pants, noticing how he blushed even more and tried not to look at me. Once I had my pants off, I checked my boxers. Wine free. Lucky kid. I threw my pants in the washer, dumped in some detergent, and turned it on. Then I turned to look at him. "So, what's your name, Kid?" I asked.

"John," he said. "And I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen."

I smiled at him. "Well, John, now that I'm stuck in this basement with no pants, and it's your fault, I guess you're stuck here with me." I glanced around the basement. It was lightly furnished. There was a beat up old sofa, a weird looking chair, a pool table, and a toilet. I smirked. "Wonder if this thing works." I walked over to the toilet and flushed it. By damn, it did work. Lucky me. Lucky John. I then proceeded to pull my slightly hardening dick from my boxers, taking a piss. I could see John watching me, making it hard to keep myself limp as I pissed. Finally, I finished and tucked myself back in my boxers. I turned to catch him still staring. "You always watch people piss?" I asked him.

He turned a more reddish shade at that, ducked his head. "S.. Sorry," he said.

"Eh, no big deal," I told him. I sat on the sofa. "Come sit with me." I watched him walk over, eyes wide and curious. He sat down and I scooted so that our thighs were touching. "You ever kiss a guy?"

"Y..Yes," he stammered.

"Relax, Kid," I told him. I slid my hand through his long curly brown hair, pulling him to me. My lips touched his slowly, cautiously. I'd been hit in the nuts enough times to know to move slowly with timid little boys. When he didn't hit me or push me away, I took that as a sign to quicken the pace. My tongue invaded his sweet little mouth, my hand invaded his crotch. Oh yeah, I'd have this kid's mouth around my dick in no time.

John gasped against my lips as I worked my hand into his pants, stroking him. He whimpered a little and scooted even closer to me. Before I realized what he was doing, he was on my lap. He had his hands under my shirt, his fingers pinching my nipples, his tongue down my throat.

I pushed him off me and stood up, completely taken by surprise. "You've done this before," I accused him. So I liked little virgin boys? So what!?

He sat there, stunned and looking hurt. "I've been out since I was eleven," he said quietly.

"Well, shit," I said. "This is... I don't..."

"Maybe you should let someone teach you a few things," he said.

Like some sixteen year old boy is going to teach Anthony Kiedis something? I snorted. "Sure, rock my world, Kid." I sat back down, curious as to what this kid could possibly show me.

John grinned and slid off his pants, then pulled his shirt over his head. Clad only in girls panties, he climbed on my lap and kissed me again. I let him have the control. It wasn't the easiest thing I had ever done. I was so used to being the one in control, but here I was, a sixteen year old pretty boy on my lap, and I was playing the timid virgin.

I barely had time to react as he moved to remove his underwear and mine. I squirmed. "What the hell are you doing, Kid?" I asked.

He grinned. "Just relax," he said. "You're awfully timid for a rock star."

"More pussy than dick does that to a guy," I defended.

"Well, after tonight, you won't want anything but dick," he said.

Before I could respond, he was sucking me off like a fucking vacuum, not that I ever used one on myself, but vacuum sucking lips like his... were rare and more than welcomed on my dick. Just when I was getting into it, he stopped, but then I felt his fingers push against my lips. I didn’t know quite what he was getting at, but I opened up sucking on the digits, getting them nice and slick. I was half scared he was going to try and stick them in my ass, but was pleasantly surprised when he trailed them down his own perky bottom. I watched in awe as he let them slip inside, ever so easily, a silky moan coming out of his throat in the process. I was hypnotized, watching as his fingers stretched him expertly, my cock twitching. John noticed apparently because his mouth was back to sucking my soul out through my dick, bobbing away, somehow he still managed to keep fingering himself and I had to give it to the kid, he knew what he was doing.

John brought me near an orgasam right before he pulled away, making me groan in frustration. He leaned back, looking up at me, a trail of saliva running down his chin. His curls a mess, falling into his eyes. I wanted him more right then than I had ever wanted anyone. 

I grabbed him by his thin arm and yanked him into my lap, my hands quickly grabbing at his ass, squeezing the flesh, my mouth started sucking on his neck making him squeak. His cock pressed against my own equally hard member. 

I wasted no time as I grabbed my dick, lifting John up so I could position him over the tip. When he felt my head rub against his opening John sunk down on my spit covered dick. He was so warm and tight, his ass clenching tightly around me. I’d only slept with a few guys in my life, most where I was too drunk or high to remember, so this was a experience I’d never had the pleasure of feeling completely sober. 

I threw my head back and let out a hiss as John started rocking in my lap, his pale creamy body looked so sinful and seductive as he swayed back and forth. My hands went to his hips lifting him up and down, speeding the pace and giving myself a better angle, one that had John gasping. His eyes shooting open and his mouth forming an O. I’d clearly hit something inside him that had him shaking in ecstasy. 

John’s pace sped up and he slammed down so my cock hit that spot again, he repeated this, chants of don’t stop and that’s the spot spilled from his full lips. 

I pulled his head down, capturing his mouth in an open kiss. Sloppy and full of tongue, gasping into each other’s mouth. John was crying out my name as he kept bouncing on my lap. My hand was wrapped around his cock, moving in tune with him. I could tell he was near as I felt his walls clench even tighter. “Come on baby, cum on my dick.” I groaned, as I thrusted up, meeting with his movements.

John gasped an hot liquid splashed on my chest and coated my hand. He slumped against me, spent. I took that moment to flip us so he was now on his back and I above him. Grabbing on of his milky white legs I threw it over my shoulder and went to town on his ass, pounding away as if my life depended on it. 

When I felt myself get close I pulled out, and started stroking myself until I shot my load all over John. 

I collapsed on top of him, breathless and tired. 

“That was amazing.” John sighed, as his fingers ran through my long hair. His eyes staring at me in adoration. I couldn’t help but grin stupidly at him, how could the kid look so beautiful covered in cum? 

“Wanna go for round two while your pants dry?” John giggled.


End file.
